


White Chocolate

by karycon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: All Dialogue, Angst, F/F, a better ending than either one of them would have hoped for, i imagine they'd die together, not that, y i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karycon/pseuds/karycon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they die, and maybe they die together, and maybe they die like this.<br/>If they had to have a end...<br/>Featuring: Shaw and her scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate

"Root? Where are you?"

"I'm in here, Sameen."

"Oh, you look like shit."

"Your stomach-"

"Shut up. You're worse. Stop talking."

"Augh-"

"Hold here, Root."

"-Shaw?"

"What?"

"How did you get that scar on your elbow?"

"Really, Root? Now?"

"I can't think of a better time, Sameen."

"I'll tell you later."

"I'm- I'm curious now."

"Knife fight, in Pakistan. Got it disarming a perp. Terrorist. Trying to blow up a school- Stop squirming."

"Sorry."

"Stop holding it for a second, Root- wait- there, hold it again."

"Your stomach is bleeding a lot, Shaw."

"Most of it's yours, Root."

"Ow-"

"Don't move."

"Shaw?"

"What?"

"Your eyebrow, that little scar."

"I'm not sure. Shrapnel, I think."

"From what?"

"Grenade, maybe. Or pipe bomb. Stop moving so much, Root."

"I can't help it when you're touching me like that, sweetie."

"Stop squirming. Stop talking."

"Aghh-"

"Come on, Root. Stay with me."

"S-shaw. Your stomach."

"I'll take care of it after this."

"Sam... You're bleeding."

"Root-"

"Let me see. Oh my god, Sameen."

"Shut up and let me help you, unless you want to bleed out."

"Oh my god, Sameen. You're-"

"Don't-"

"Lie down a bit. Hold it. Shit!"

"It got me. Let me help you, Root."

"Sameen, if you think I'm going to let you-"

"Root. Sit back down. We don't have time for this."

"No! We can stop this, here let me see."

"Root!"

"Tell me how I can stop this, Sameen! What do I do?"

"Root-"

"Oh my god, Sameen, there's so much blood. --Please! Help us!--"

"...What's She saying?"

"She's not talking to me, wait--"

"Root. The machine probably can't hear you."

"Sameen, I- there's so much blood- what do I do? Tell me!"

"Root. Let me help you while I still can."

"Sam-"

"There. Hold it tight."

"Sameen, please-"

"Shit, Root. There's some in your leg as well?"

"Please don't."

"Okay. There. I'm going to leave it in. Don't move your leg from this position. Move back a bit, let me... Let me see your shoulder."

"You're bleeding so much."

"It's not dislocated, but it's definitely sprained. Just... stay like this for now."

"Stop- stop helping me! Fix yourself!"

"Don't stop holding it, Root! You're already losing too much blood!"

"I don't care-"

"You fucking nerd! Hold it!"

"Put it against your stomach-"

"Root!"

"Like this-"

"Root! Root. Listen to me. I'm already dead. You've lost enough blood that you'll be unconscious in two minutes and dead in seven, tops. Let me help you while I still can."

"Shaw, no, I-"

"You can't help me! But I can still help you. Come on, Root."

"Shaw?"

"Shut up. Shit."

"Shaw..."

"Shit!"

"Your hands are shaking."

"Fuck, Root."

"Come on. Sit down. There's room."

"Root..."

"Is this someday, Sameen?"

"...There's a steakhouse by Main. ...Have I ever taken you?"

"Tell me about it, Sameen."

"They have the best steaks there. ...By itself it's pretty dry, but add some Tabasco sauce... And- and it's better than sex. How bout that pancake shop by the river?"

"Remind me."

"Blueberry chocolate chip pancakes. ...You like yours with strawberries, instead... I still don't understand how you, you can add so much syrup."

"S'better that way."

"Drowns out the flavour is what that does. Have I... ever taken you to that fancy chocolate shop? It's this French place. ...They have your white chocolate there, too. Even I gotta admit... it's pretty good. I'll take you there... someday... Root."

 

"...Root?"

**Author's Note:**

> see, that wasn't so bad was it?  
> Hopefully it wasn't too hard to follow, it just goes from one to the other repeatedly.  
> (And this is my first time trying to write them, so I hope they're not too out of character. Sorry!)


End file.
